The present invention relates to a sleeping bag, and more particularly to a knapsack-type sleeping bag having a sleeping-bag portion and a knapsack portion integrally connected to the sleeping-bag portion and receiving the sleeping-bag portion when the same is not in use.
In planning and preparing a short-term trip or an outdoor activity, such as a picnic, people would usually pack a large number of needed items into many bags. These bags often form an unpleasant burden to people and have adverse influences on the trip or the outdoor activity.
A sleeping bag is usually needed in such short-term trip or outdoor activity and inevitably increases the number of packages to be carried.
It is therefore desirable to develop a sleeping bag associated with a knapsack to reduce the number of packages to be carried by people in trip and outdoor activity.
In Taiwanese Patent Application entitled xe2x80x9cMultipurpose Knapsack with Attached Sleeping Bagxe2x80x9d laid open under Pub. No. 48369, there is disclosed a knapsack, to a bottom of which a sleeping bag is attached to replace an otherwise needed waterproof ground cloth in a tent. In this invention, the knapsack and the sleeping bag are actually two independent items only connected to each other at a predetermined position.
In Taiwanese Patent Application entitled xe2x80x9cA Sleeping Bagxe2x80x9d laid open under Pub. No. 339618, there is disclosed a sleeping bag having a projected end serving as a storage bag. When the sleeping bag is not in use, it may be packed in the storage bag. And, when the sleeping bag is in use and pulled out of the storage bag, a pillow may be received in the storage bag. In this invention, the sleeping bag has only one function as a sleeping bag and only the way to carry it is changed.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a knapsack-type sleeping bag that associates a knapsack with a sleeping bag to form an integral body without increasing dimensions of the knapsack.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a knapsack-type sleeping bag in which the sleeping bag can be pulled out of the knapsack and flatly spread to provide an expanded pad.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a knapsack-type sleeping bag, to an inner surface of which a waterproof and/or insulating fabric is detachably attached to protect the inner surface of the sleeping bag from getting dirt easily. And the detachably attached fabric can also be easily replaced for cleaning.